Where do Broken Hearts go?
by Like-A-Zero-Five
Summary: Gray is a Hoarder. His specific job is to collect broken hearts from humans then replace them with new ones. Among the people on Earth who already become his 'customers', there's one person who caught his utmost attention. Her name is Juvia. She is a girl who had her heart broken, not only once, but for eight times already.
1. Prologue

**Author's note! PLEASE READ ::  
**  
Hiya! Lyka, here. Good day to all!

This is my first time (trying) writing a Gruvia fanfic :)  
I actually have no idea how to do Gray or Juvia's character well, so please forgive me for their OOC-ness xD  
Anyway, the story only have short chapters, since the story is quite fast-paced and... short. hahaha :))

PS. The story is told by Gray's POV :"

That's all! Thanks for reading this story :)  
Please enjoy! And review if you can ( 'cause I really love reading reviews :D )

 **PROLOGUE**

I am always watching people fall in love, then falling out of it.

Well, it's not like I have a choice.

You see, I am one of the many _Hoarders_ that roam around the Earth. Humans cannot see us with their naked eye, but we are everywhere, always watching from a distance. Our primary purpose is to collect broken hearts from people and then replace it with new hearts so that they can fall in love again.

I always wondered why all of that is necessary.

Why do we have to give them a second chance to love when in the end we knew that they're just going to be hurt once again?

Sure, I mean, I also think that love is a wonderful thing. After three hundred years of observing the humans, I can see how it changes them for the better. Those who are corrupt turn to walk in goodness. Those who feel ugly see light in themselves. Those who are sad feel warmth within their soul. And those who are lost find their selves back once again.

With that, I knew that love is something which is not to be considered bad.

But, it wasn't always good either.

All the good that were obtained can just disappear in an instant when it's not treated right.

Hearts which are once clear and bright could turn to black and be filled with darkness because of love. Broken hearts, as humans called it. And as time goes by, it happens a lot more than necessary. There even are times when humans get hurt too much and finally wondered why it happens, what becomes of their broken hearts and where do they go afterwards.

If humans knew that there's a chance that you can't feel love at all, I wonder if they would take it, in exchange for the fact that you're not going to get hurt again.


	2. Chapter 01 :: The Eighth Heart

**CHAPTER 01 :: The Eighth Heart**

"I have something to tell you." The guy says. He is tall, dark and handsome. The typical dreamy boyfriend a girl would ever wish for. And that's exactly her type, that's why I have no question on why she fell for him.

The girl name is Juvia. She seems normal, you think. But hey, if you're looking at her in my point of view, you can tell that she's really weird. I mean, for God's sake, she always fall in love, especially for this type, for eight times in a row already. And it always ends disastrously. You would assume that she already learned her lesson by now.

But here we go again.

I've seen this kind of scene enough times to be certain that this line is the most common to be used for this situation. Honestly, everyone can sense what would bind to happen after. Well, maybe, not everyone.

"Really? What is it?" Juvia smiles. Her eyes are shining brightly.

One word; stupid.

"Well, uhm..." The guy starts sweating. He is carefully choosing his words, basically because he knew that based on how he delivers the finishing blow will determine the pain of that hard slap in the face, which would definitely follow.

He is tense, so to keep himself from running away, he grabs her shoulders. I can see Juvia's heart blinking between red and yellow. She is feeling excited.

The guy starts saying, "Uhm, I don't want to hurt you...but, you see..."

Liar. _Of course you do want to hurt her._

"...I found someone else."

 _That's why you're doing this._

"Let's break up."

Slap. Tears. Anger. Girl slapping the boy with tears on her eyes and anger in her voice. That's the normal thing that goes next.

But it's different with her.

"A-ah..." Her voice is trembling. "That's-that's wonderful. T-then, breaking up... is probably really the best."

Juvia smiles. _She_ smiles. Who the hell smile after being told to break up? Told ya, she really _is_ stupid.

The excitement in her is gone. Her heart, that was red and yellow earlier, starts to be tainted with black. Her heart is breaking.

The guy relaxes his shoulders, feeling relief, mainly because no slap came. I would break his face myself, but that's not allowed.

"Y-yeah, I mean... her smile really is the best... then her eyes..." He says dreamily, as if the one standing in front of him isn't his girlfriend. _Ex_ , if you want to be specific.

Juvia continues to smile as she listens - maybe, pretending - to the crap talk he is doing. She is trying her best not to cry.

"S-she is really great." She says when he's finally done.

Get angry. Slap him. Kick him. Throw your shoes at him. Or anything you want. You are entitled to it.

Are what I want to tell her but, it's already too late. Her heart turns completely black. Black heart _means_ broken heart. And a broken heart is not capable of any emotions. Including hate.

I stand and sigh.

This is her eighth heart already, but to me, it's just another broken heart.


	3. Chapter 02 :: The Beginning

**Chapter 02 :: The Beginning**

I should probably really avoid her at all cost if I hate her this much. But come on, I already live for hundreds of years now, even then, she's the only person I've created hearts this many times.

And because of that, my head just unconsciously spins in her direction whenever I accidentally heard her voice thousand miles away (Hoarders have radar ears). It's kinda getting annoying. Especially about the fact that I'm starting to get used to it.

This day is no exception.

I was flying on my way to a girl crying from a distance when my feet instinctively stop short as I heard her laugh. Her _I'm-so-in-love-with-you_ laugh. Even against my inner Hoarder's will, I fly towards her direction, as I completely lost interest in the other girl.

Then, there she is. Talking to another tall-dark-handsome guy in a cafe, holding hands. He has the same look as those previous guys she dated, no surprise.

I stand on the other side of the road, two asphalt away, but I'm aware as Mr. Ninth's thumb traces the back of her hand.

The touch makes Juvia's pure red heart sparks but turns the guy's gray heart tainted with red and purple. _Lust_.

There are two reasons why a guy toys around with a girl's heart. First, he just wanted to kill time and, unfortunately, she was there at the wrong time. Second, he wanted to physically taint her.

This guy clearly aims for the second.

I was wrong, he _is_ different. Because out of the all the guys she gone out with, he's the first one who thinks this way.

But who cares, right? This kind of thing is normal.

Besides, it has nothing to do with me.

Exactly twenty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds of pointless conversation, the guy bid goodbye to her with a kiss in the cheek and she is left inside the cafe alone. She pulls out her phone, sends some messages and calls, before getting out.

I don't think if I'm imagining it, but the whole time after the guy left, she suddenly looks anxious. So, even though I never done something like follow her before, I did this time. Probably because I've never seen her look nervous after a date before. And I can't say I'm not worried even just a bit.

So, I walk behind her as she makes her way into a park, which is pretty much abandon, since the sun is still blaring hot. As soon as she stops walking, I stop too, just a meter behind from where she stands. I immediately wish I step back a little further.

In an instant, like a wind, I am greeted with a foot swinging hard directly to my head. I duck even if I know that it will just pass through me. Come on! Hoarders _do_ act on impulse, you know.

Anyway, I don't know why she suddenly drops martial arts moves out of nowhere, until she speaks. "W-what do you want?!" She suddenly asks, freaking out.

Okay. I think I officially start losing my mind. Following her is one thing, but this time, I swear she is looking right at me.

I look behind me, and even scan the whole park just to make sure. But, no one was there. No one, except her.

And me.

I might look stupid if I got this wrong, but I ask anyway. "Are you... talking to me?" And please say no.

Juvia looks confuse. "W-who else am I supposed to talk to?"

 _ **[[[ Author's note! IMPORTANT!** Oops. Juvia's third person characteristic is not found. You must be thinking that! Worry not! There's a reason why I didn't include that at first, read the rest of the story and you'll find out! That's all! Peace out! ;) ]]]]_

You've got to be kidding me. "You can see me?"

She didn't answer that one. Instead, she begins to talk again about the accusation she had earlier. "You've been watching me since the café. I-I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to let you. I learned self-defense before and I'll make sure you're not going to get away unharmed. Besides, I already called the police. They're on their way."

I arch an eyebrow at that. So, the ones she was talking to on the phone earlier were the cops? Really? Besides, out of all the places, why did she corner me with a place with no people? I could've attack her now, butcher her, and throw her remains in the bushes without anyone knowing it.

Geez, how stupid can she get.

She should be thankful that it's me.

I tried to think of the best _normalish_ escape plan before the blue-uniformed men arrived, which is hard to do, since she's looking at me so intensely. No one look so intensely at me. No one looks at me, period. I mean, I'm a Hoarder. No one should be able to look at me.

Juvia had a placid face as she strikes an embarrassing karate pose. I should be laughing, because she looks ridiculous with all this seriousness, but I can't.

As I think about it, I always watch her from afar. To be honest, it's become a daily habit without me knowing it. I only know her for five years, which is not even a quarter of my lifetime. But, out of all those years I've existed, I admit that those times where she came into view are the only ones which are definitely interesting enough.

She is a girl who loves to love, and loves to be loved. She is always laughing. Always smiling, even those times when she was hurting.

I find that part of her annoying.

I never heard of a human seeing a Hoarder before, so I don't know what to do in this situation. But, what I do know, is her heart, is tainted with green because of fear.

She is afraid of me. I've never seen her so afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say.

"They always say that." She retorts. Her heart becomes tainted with color red and purple. The fear is still there, but it is also now mixed with stubbornness.

She looks so strong right now. She looks nothing like that stupid weird girl who always chooses the wrong guy.

If only she can be this strong enough to say that to them.

"Isn't that what you should tell them when they promise you that?" I blurt out. "Those guys you've dated, didn't they said the same thing to you?"

I should keep my mouth shut. But I can't stop. These words are probably those which I caged inside me that I've always wanted to tell her.

"You barely know them as well. How can you be so sure that they are not lying to you? Like you said, _they always say that_." I say the last words as bitterly as I can.

Juvia flinches. The purple glint changes back in green. She got nervous. "W-what are you talking about, you creep?!"

As always, she is a terrible liar. Her heart twitching confirms that she knows what I'm talking about.

"Think about it." I say, trying to end the conversation. I should not talk to her for so long. Heck, I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all. I don't know if a conversation between a human and a Hoarder is allowed, but I can't risk anything to find out.

"Anyway, I don't want anything. This is just a misunderstanding." I raise my hands to surrender. "I'm leaving, so don't attack me." I carefully steps back, trying not to scare her anymore. It seems to work, because the last thing I saw is her heart with nothing but blue.

Tranquility.


	4. Chapter 03 :: The Truth

**Chapter 03 :: The Truth**

It's been a week since the incident happened with Juvia. I am so thankful that nothing bad comes after that, or just no other Hoarders saw what happened. I don't want any troubles in life.

I try my best to avoid her after that, too. My feet still stops when I hear even the tiniest sound of her voice, though I never went to her direction anymore. It seems to work, because since this morning, I still haven't hear her voic-

"Hey!"

(Silence)

This is a joke, right?

"Hey, Mister."

No. No. NO! I can't hear her. No way.

"He-lllo? "

Please don't tell me I'm really losing my mind.

"I'm talking to you, Mr. Stalker."

That's it. I'm insane.

I close my eyes for a second, take a deep breath and count to ten. Then, slowly, - as I pray to whomever Gods available to let me go insane instead - I take a peek at the bottom of the tree I am standing at.

Oh God, she really _is_ there.

Juvia smiles widely when she finally sees me looking. "I know that you can hear me!" She claims cheerfully.

"Oh, please, I hope I can't." I mutter under my breath.

I stand frozen from where I am as she stares up at me, starting to look uncomfortable. "Uhm..." She says. "Can you please get down from there, first? My neck starts hurting."

There are two ways this story is going to end. One, I can just ignore her and flew away from here and leaving her thinking that she's losing her mind. Then there's the second option, where I get down there and talk, and that's when _I_ start losing mine.

Neither option seems pretty. And like I told you, I don't want any troubles in life. I really don't. But this girl seems to be an expert in bringing troubles in life. And unfortunately, that includes mine.

Juvia takes steps back as I jump from the tree. I am surprise by the fact that someone jumping from a four-meter tree didn't surprise her. But hey, everything about her is a surprise. I shouldn't question it that much anymore.

The moment my feet hit the ground, I start regretting it. I can still run away and change my wrong decision, only if she didn't grab my arm. I flinch and suddenly can't move anymore.

Humans cannot touch us. _Supposedly._

"Thank God I finally found you." She says, "I'm looking for you everywhere for the last three days."

I want to retort some sarcasm, but my mind can't seem to think of any and my voice won't come out.

When I didn't answer, Juvia continues to talk some pointless things I never bother to listen anymore. Even if I often watch her, I never thought that she would be _this_ noisy. Maybe because her voice seems so close now.

"Well, thankfully, I catch a glimpse of you at that tree when I was walking with my friend." She then says, pointing to the tree meters away from us. I can barely see the blonde girl peeking behind the tree, somewhat looking scared as she looks at our direction.

"What is she doing?" I finally utter out.

"Waiting for me?" Juvia answers, not sure if that's what I'm asking for. Well, I don't know either.

"She doesn't want to come here." She shrugs.

I ask, "Why?"

"Because she can't see you."

That statement is the one that wakes me up from all this. That's right. I almost forgot. I am a Hoarder. She is a human. She isn't supposed to see me. She isn't supposed to touch me. This is all wrong.

I look at Juvia. She's already looking at me. Our eyes met, and for the first time, I didn't break away.

"But you can." I say softly, almost to myself. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Juvia admit. "But I want to know too. Are you a ghost, maybe?"

I am about to say that I don't know the answer either and I'm definitely not a ghost, when someone appears besides me. It's another Hoarder. My eyes widen in both shock and fear.

"Heh, this looks wrong, Gray." says Lyon, as he lands at my side. "You're not supposed to talk to humans."

"Lyon." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, checking out a troublemaker?" He arches his eyebrow at me and then smirk, before checking out Juvia. "And who do we have here?"

I can see Lyon's eyes widen in awe. "Wow. She's... beautiful. What's her nam-?"

"It's nothing to do with you." I say, which comes out more annoyed than I meant to.

"What?" Juvia and Lyon say at the same time.

I look at Juvia. Her eyes are still fixed in mine. Her eyebrows are in knots, as if she didn't realize that what I said is not meant for her. Or maybe, she really doesn't. "You can't see Lyon." I say to her.

"Of course she can't see me." Lyon answers instead as Juvia looks utterly confuse.

"Why?" I ask Lyon, but not breaking my eye-contact with Juvia. I hear Lyon laugh short, as if he's mocking me.

Then, he answers.

"Because I don't _want_ her to see me."

That's the moment I knew that I do lose my mind.


	5. Chapter 04 :: The Acceptance

**Chapter 04 :: The Acceptance**

You should be thinking that after the encounter with Lyon, I've probably already learned my lesson and I've probably avoiding Juvia by now, blah, blah, blah. Or something like that.

And I should also think that, and that's probably what I have done. But what am I doing, sitting leisurely at her room and eating a home-made cake?

I don't know.

"You're aware that you've just met me ten days ago, right?" I ask Juvia, as she setting up the tea she brought in from their fridge.

"Yup." She answers, filling my cup.

"And the first time we met, you mistook me for a stalker?" I ask again, taking another mouthful bite.

"That still hasn't proven wrong." She mocks. She sits down right across from me and gestures to the cake she baked herself. "You should eat more."

I already ate three huge slices of her huge chocolate filled cake, and I don't think I can take anymore. "I'm... I'm too full."

"Really? I thought Hoarders eat more." She says.

Okay. Okay. Before you get mad and screams at me for how stupid I am, etc, etc.. let me explain first. Fine. I told her. I tell her that I am a Hoarder and my job is to collect hearts from people. But that's it. I only did that so I can have an explanation on why her friend, Lucy, can't see me. She almost takes Juvia to a psychiatrist, and Juvia almost let herself taken if I haven't explain something.

With all that, I still wonder if that's wrong. Of course it is. Nothing happens with this girl that is _not_ wrong.

"I think three huge slices of cake is already normal for a Hoarder." I say sarcastically.

"You should see girls eat cake." She dares. "I bet they can turn your _normal_ into something cute."

I know that, of course. I watch you. I watch you eat cakes happily when you are on a date. When you eat so much that you don't care because the one with you is the one you love. I watch as your face lit up with every bite. I know that.

And I want to see it again.

"Really? I wonder if you eat that much too." I lie.

You see, I didn't tell her everything. I didn't tell her that me, being her stalker, is quite true.

"Then you should watch me eat sometime." She laughs, and then looks at the half eaten cake. "Anyway, you seem to be satisfied with chocolate. Come on, pick another one to take home, or wherever you're going."

She stands and grabs my arm, hauling me up too. I let her take me out from her room to downstairs.

For the two days I known her personally, I've learned so much about her.

Juvia is an orphan. Her parents died when she was still a kid and she was taken to her close relatives. But they didn't appreciate her. They thought she was a freak, and only bad things happen when she was around, so they treat her horribly as if they're not related by blood.

Then, when they can't stand her anymore, they throw her away in this orphanage. Juvia thought that life would be easier then. But it doesn't either. In here, she's still the weird one.

"Hey, look. Juvia's smiling all by herself again." Someone says as we pass by. Of course they would think that, they cannot see me after all.

"Juvia..." I say.

"It's okay." She assures me. Or I think she is telling that to herself. "This kind of thing is normal."

We reach the fridge and I see another two huge cakes that look somewhat identical to the one I have eaten. I know immediately that they were hers', since there's a huge placard beside them with her name on it.

This time, the flavors are strawberry and blueberry.

"What do you want?" She asks me. "I'll eat the last one. You want blueberry? Strawberry seems to be too girly."

"I'll take the strawberry. You eat the blueberry." Her head spins as I answer.

"You sure?" She asks, and I nod.

Blueberry is her favorite flavor. She often looks hopefully with them when she orders, then bitterly ordered the strawberry ones. She wants to look girly, it turns out.

"Then, I'll wrap the strawberry one for you."

I watch her move as she took a huge box from a cabinet and starting wrapping the cake with a blue ribbon. She is smiling, looking all happy. But is she?

I look around to make sure we are alone before asking, "Are you happy?"

"What?" She stops short to look at me, and then continue back to what she's doing. "What are you talking about all of the sudden?"

"I'm talking about your boyfriend." I say.

"Ex." She corrects.

"Ex." I repeat. "Are you happy that you've broken up with him? I mean... it's my fault that you've broken up after all. If you didn't take my advice, then you wouldn't-"

"Are you?" She asks back, cutting me off, as she hands me the perfectly wrapped cake. "Are you happy? You didn't manage to get my broken heart after all."

I stare at her. Wavy blue hair lay on her shoulders and pretty eyes reflecting the lights. Ever since the first time I saw her, more than anything, I always wonder why someone wants to hurt something so beautiful.

Without knowing, my free hand reaches out and brushes the hair out of her face. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. Her eyes look away, probably because she was surprise.

My hand stops short when I realized what I am doing. I want to pull back, but I continue to stop on my tracks.

This is a mistake. All of this is wrong. I know that. But please…

Just this moment, I don't want to be right.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." I say.

I always wanted to tell her that.

Juvia went silent at first. She stares at me for almost like eternity, until she finally smiles.

"It's okay." She says, " _Juvia_ is happy."

There are a lot of things I've learned about Juvia. She is not a very happy girl, but she tries her best to be. That's why there are only few people she trusts. And when she trusts someone and talks to them, she addresses herself in third person.

 _Don't_ , Juvia. Don't trust me.

In this world, I am the one who's going to hurt you the most.


	6. Chapter 05 :: The Advice

**[[[[ Author's note!** Thank you so much for following, favoriting(that's not even a word, I know :D ), and reviewing this story! I promise that I'll TRY MY BEST to finish this fanfic *hopefully* hahaha xD Anyway, thanks again. I hope you continue the support! See 'ya again! Peace out! **]]]]**

 **Chapter 05 :: The Advice**

A month and six days have passed since I ate cake at Juvia's house. I often visit her, since she insists that I need to, but I declined when she offers me cake. That huge strawberry cake gave me stomach ache, if Hoarders are capable of getting one.

Anyway, nothing special happens then. I continue to hoard hearts like before, and Juvia continue to fall in love like before. She now has a new boyfriend. She says he's different from the others. Maybe because he _looks_ different. Instead of the tall-dark-handsome demeanor, the guy is pale, just a bit taller than her, skinnier and definitely not _that_ good-looking. She turns 180 degree on her ideal guy.

I really want to know why she fell in love with him. Is it really true love? I hope not.

"So, how's _baby_ Juvia doing?" Lyon asks, as he materializes on the bench next to me. "Did she received that 'Gray is at the Fiore Park' note I left her about a month ago?"

After the first scene with Lyon, I left Juvia without pretty much explaining anything. I freak out, so I ran away. But, just a day after, I was surprised when she found me again as I was busy hoarding someone's heart. It seems Lyon was the one who left that freaking note she found on her bed.

"Don't call her baby." I say. "And yeah, thanks to that note, seeing her has now become a daily duty."

"You should really thank me for that." He teases. "Seeing such beautiful girl every day is God's gift, you know, or Buddha's, or whomever God you worship."

I try to turn my thoughts away from Juvia, and instead focus on the job right in front of me. I see the girl slaps the boy hard on the face, then starts crying and screaming some foul words at him. Typical.

"That jerk deserves it." Lyon says. His attention turns to the break up scene. "I wonder why guys like that exist."

"Yeah, I wonder too." I say halfheartedly.

Lyon gave me a look. "You say that, but you're about to become that kind of guy."

I glare at him for giving me that accusation. "What?"

"I'm talking about Juvia." He says, going back to that original topic he's here for. I shake my head in disbelief. I hope he just stops.

"I'm here to give you advice as a friend, Gray." He says. "I let her find you because I know that it will make you happy. You're my friend, so I want you to be. But I know you know, or so I hope, that there's a line we should never cross. No matter what happens, Gray, even if you guys turn out to have the same feelings in the end, this will never going to end well. You should know that the best."

I sigh and bit off my anger. "Nothing's happening, Lyon. No same feelings you're talking about, and I'm not planning to go there. Juvia's just a friend."

Lyon stares at me for a while, probably detecting any bullshit from my statement. Finally he sighs, "Fine. If you say so."

"What are you here anyway?" I ask, "I know that it's not about my imaginary relationship status."

"Sharp as usual." Lyon snorts. "I'm here to give you an advice."

He stands and before he flew away, he says, "Be careful, Gray. The Council is already watching."

When I'm certain that Lyon is gone, I stand and walk towards the girl who is now breaking down on the side of the road, making a scene. The passers-by are giving dirty looks to the boy who doesn't know what to do anymore besides looking for an invisible hole he could disappear into.

The girl's heart is black. Tainted with darkness and capable of nothing else anymore. I reach out and the heart flies out from her chest, literally, and towards my hand, without her even knowing it.

I hold the broken heart in my hand. It is fragile as glass and as dark as coal. Then, slowly, I enclosed my palm, crushing it. The heart shatters and spills out from my closed hands like sand.

 _No matter what happens, this isn't going to end well._

That's how fragile humans can be.

 _You should know that the best._

That's how fragile Juvia will be.

And I can crush her. In just a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 06 :: The Resolve

**Chapter 06 :: The Resolve**

I take my time thinking of what to do. And I didn't think it's going to be this difficult. I mean, it's not like I want to go further with Juvia in some kind of romantic relationship. She is special, no argument with that. But, just spending time with her is already fun enough. That's all I want. But I can't continue with that forever either.

I can't, even though I want to. Juvia is human. Unlike me, she will die some day in some time. And I will be left alone.

 _Again._

I don't want to experience that kind of pain anymore. And before that can happen, I need to end it before it's too late.

"So…" I say, leaning on the lamppost with my arms cross on my chest. "What do you want me to do again?"

"Nothing. Gray can just watch." Juvia says, standing fidgety beside the bench nearby. I like it when she addresses me with my name. It somehow makes me feel a bit special to her.

 _Just watch_ him, she meant to say.

Today is a date with her boyfriend, since it's their so called _monthsary_. The pale, skinny, not-too-tall, not-too-good-looking-either guy she was talking about before. I can't believe they made it for a month.

Anyway, earlier, - don't ask for the details, but I was told to go to her house almost every morning - she suddenly ask me to accompanied her on the date. I don't know when I start to become someone who follows her orders without questions, but I have nothing better to do anyway.

"First of all," She says. "How does Juvia look?"

Really? You're asking me? Isn't rude to ask another guy about that when you're meeting with your boyfriend? Well, technically, I'm not counted as 'another guy' since I am a Hoarder, but…

Anyway, I examine her. She's bit different today, I guess. Okay, not _bit_ , but totally different. Instead of the usual long-sleeve jacket she's always wearing, she's now wearing a pink tank top that's revealing too much already. Not to mention that mini skirt that would probably reveal her whole soul if she accidentally part her legs in wrong directions even just a bit.

"Where did you get those clothes?!" I ask without thinking. I seem angry when I say that, so, I clear my throat and correct myself, calmly this time. "I mean, it's different from your usual clothes."

"Y-yeah. Lucy lent it to Juvia." She explains. "Lucy says, since Juvia seems to be having a serious relationship this time, Juvia need to change some things too, and, it starts with the clothes. Does it look okay?"

I am about to answer, when someone else says, "Wow. You look good." Juvia and I both thought it's her boyfriend, but it's not. It's actually her ex. Mr. Ninth. The guy who goes after her for lust. And that still hasn't change. His heart is entirely purple.

 _Uh-oh_. This means trouble.

"W-what are you doing here?" Juvia says, suddenly cautious.

"I thought I saw you walking earlier but I didn't think it was really you, so I didn't approach, but hey..." He says, checking her out from head to toe. "You look really great today."

"Don't tell me it's a date?" He asks, licking his lips. "Do you mind if you postpone it and come with me instead? I think you'd be having more fun with me."

The jerk tries to reach out, but Juvia swats his hand away. She takes steps backward. "Don't touch me. We're through. Leave me alone. I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"What? It's just a month, and you've already had someone? Wow." He doesn't sound angry like an ex-boyfriend is supposed to be. He sounds amused instead. "If you can do that, why not hook up with me again? I'm starting to regret letting you go."

"No." Juvia says sharply.

I am about to congratulate her for being so brave, when the guy reaches out again. And this time, hand-swatting doesn't seem to do the trick. My eyes widen.

"Let me go!" Juvia screams, trying to get off the guy's hands which are now wrapping around her waist and trying to push up the hem of her clothes.

The gestures make me snap. I am about to pound, when Juvia yells something else. A name.

I look around and see a guy standing meters away, watching. Based on the description Juvia had given me, I assume that this guy is her boyfriend.

"Don't stand there! Help her!" I yell at him, even though he can't hear me. But Juvia can. She looks at me. Her eyes pleading with help.

Mr. Ninth is now trying to take a kiss from her, as Juvia trying to push his head away with her hands. I look at the boyfriend again. He looks scared. And finally, seeing the other guy being bulkier and taller than him, he gets so terrified, he runs away. I can't believe it.

I grit my teeth. I would count to ten. When that ends and no other help came, I would help her myself.

Even though I would definitely get in trouble with that.

 _One. Two._

The guy kisses her ears.

 _Three. Four._

Juvia's eyes flooded with tears.

 _Five. Six._

I close my eyes.

 _Seven. Eight._

I feel a hand clutches my arm with force. I look and see Lyon with a very stern expression. "Don't." He warns me.

 _Nine. Ten._

"I'm sorry."

I hear myself say.


	8. Chapter 07 :: The Punishment

**Chapter 07 :: The Punishment**

Juvia refuse to leave the house after incident with her ex-boyfriend. She didn't tell anyone about it, except her best friend, Lucy. Lucy was so apologetic that she cried along with her. Juvia also ends up the things between her and her coward boyfriend, obviously.

Then, about the Mr. Ninth, well, I taught him the lesson he deserved. When they got to the police station, he was freaking out, telling the cops that a ghost attacked him or something. Of course they didn't believe him. He's going to be in jail for a long time for that, but I wish I've done more than that.

Even though I think Juvia feels a lot better after, it wasn't enough.

I am sitting on her bedroom window sill, watching her lying on the bed, sleeping. She takes sleeping as an excuse to stay in bed. Nobody force her to get up. Or even ask her to come back to school.

"Thank you, Gray." She suddenly says, in a soft voice. Her eyes then open, revealing that she isn't really asleep. "For saving Juvia. Thank you. Juvia is really grateful."

"It's okay." I say. "Just go to sleep."

She shifts on her bed and faces her back at me. "Did Juvia get Gray in trouble?"

I hesitate, and then answer. "I didn't get in trouble."

I don't want to lie to her. Because lying to her is the worst thing I could do. People often do that, and that's what hurts her the most.

I don't want to hurt her. But lying seems to be the best at the moment. "I'm fine. So be fine as well." I say.

Juvia didn't answer. But I know better than to think she falls asleep again. "I want to watch you." I say. "I want to watch you eat cakes."

After minutes of considering my offer, she sits up from the bed, slowly. She looks at me. Her hair is in a mess and her eyes have bags under it, but still, she's beautiful.

I point to her table. Five whole cakes. All blueberry flavors. I bought - or more like, take-the-cake-and leave-the-money when-the-store-closes, - for her. One cake each day. "It would spoil if you don't eat it now."

She gets off the bed and opens the wrappings. She takes one of the free plastic spoons and takes one spoonful after another from each cake. She chews them slowly as tears fell from her eyes. "They're delicious."

I never realize, but even before I got the chance to talk to her, I always dream of us together as she eats the cakes I bought especially just for her. Just like this. I feel certain that would make her happy. But this time, I know that it wouldn't.

Although I can't feel it, it's obvious that she's been hurt too much this time. Her heart is dark gray. _Hatred._ She never hates someone this great before. And what's worse is, it's probably directed to herself.

Eventually, the spoon falls from her hands and then she breaks down. She covers her face with her hands and began crying. "J-juvia... Juvia doesn't want to choose the wrong guy again." She sobs.

" _Juvia doesn't want to love anymore_."

And in that second, her heart broke.

Black. Nothing, but black. If only I could take the pain away. And then I remember, I can actually do that.

I can make her wish come true. I can never take away her broken heart and never replace it. In exchange, she can never feel any real emotions again. She won't fall in love another time. And with that, she won't be hurt ever again.

It's possible.

I get up from the window and sits beside her. I carefully take her hands in mine and guide them away from her face. Her face is flush from crying.

"Don't cry." I say. "I told you, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Then, don't let Juvia get hurt again." She says. "You can do that, right, Gray? Please, don't let Juvia fall in love again."

"Fine." I say, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Listen to me; if you truly want that, then there's a way. All I have to do is to never take your hea-." Juvia gasps sharply.

My eyes widen, and I scream, "NO!"

Lyon stands beside us, with Juvia's broken heart in hand. "I warned you. We, the Council, are already watching." He says, sadly. "I'm sorry, but this is your punishment, Gray." Then, he crushes the heart before disappearing in thin air.

Juvia gasps again, unaware of what just happened.

"G-gray?" She says, worried. "You're... crying."

I look at her and didn't realize the tears coming out from my eyes.

There are three important rules in Hoarding.

One, when a Hoarder takes the broken heart of a human, that Hoarder is the only one who can fix the human's and create a new heart.

Second, if the Hoarder doesn't create a new heart, some _other_ Hoarders can, but in exchange; the only heart capable is the _other Hoarder's_ own heart.

Third, if the human wasn't given a new heart within the time limit after hoarding the broken heart, _the human will die_.

I can hear Lyon's voice echoes inside my head.

 _This is your punishment, Gray._


	9. Chapter 08 :: The Question

**[[[ Author's Note:** YO, Everyone! I'm really _really_ sorry for the SUPER late update! I'm just a normal human being that would be killed if I neglected my studies :D But yeah, I'm back.. hopefully for long (I'm sorry!) hahaha xD Anyway, this is the next chapter. I do promise that this story will end after all, so I'll be updating this as long as I have time! Again, thank you for those supporting this story! See 'ya! Peace out! (please review! I love reviews 3 ) **]]]**

 **CHAPTER 08 :: The Question**

 _I still remember those days._

 _Her voice. Her smile. The way she patted my head._

 _Everything about her._

 _"Gray." She would call out._

 _But that was 150 years ago._

Gray.

I bolt awake in the seat feeling giddy. Well, I do figure that suddenly recalling some past memories you've already forgotten would make you feel like having constant migraines, I just don't know how irritating it will be until now. For the past days, most of the time, my mind suddenly blacks out. Just like today, my head spins, as if I have hangover. Maybe I did.

I shake my head and instantly feel the familiar smell of sweetness across the room.

The room. Then, I realize where I am.

"Are you okay, Gray? Juvia's been calling you for a while now." Juvia asks, waving her hand in front of my face. She seems to be setting up the table with cakes, biscuits, cookies or any other sweet food that can make children's teeth visit the dentist.

"I'm fine." I heard people say that the word _I'm fine_ is the most common lie used every day. I starting to think that it's right.

Ever since Juvia's heart was taken from her two days ago, I've been frequenting her house just to make sure she's okay. And probably to assure myself that I'm still okay too.

"Are you... okay now?" I ask back to her. Honestly, I don't want to question that. Touchy subject. But I need to know how she's feeling without having a heart. Even though I ask that many times already.

"Juvia already answered Gray about that though, five hours ago." She laughs. "Like Juvia said, it seems weird. But somehow, Juvia is really okay now. As if …"

"You don't feel anything." I ended for her. She nods.

I sigh, look at the table and take a piece of the baked cookies. As always, they're delicious. "You're really good at these." I munch.

"Yeah. Juvia doesn't have any talents besides baking."

"That's not true. You are-."

"But Juvia isn't a fool." The way she says that seems sharp, as if she's making a point. I look at her. Her face is placid. Serious. She _is_ making a point.

I didn't say anything. And I don't think she expects me to. She continues talking. "What happened, Gray?"

"What are you talking about?" I try to play innocent.

"Don't lie to Juvia!" She suddenly says aloud, which I never heard before. "Juvia knows Gray is troubled… Juvia wants to help, but..." Her eyes get clouded with tears. And I need to look away.

I didn't response to anything until she says, "Juvia met Gray's friend. Yesterday."

I flinch.

But still, I try to calm down. "You met… Lyon?"

"Yes." She answers. "He told Juvia…"

"This isn't a place to talk about that." I cut her off.

I'm such a fool. I try to keep Juvia away from everything. I thought that if I did that, then everything's going to be alright, since I already made the decision from the beginning. There's only a little more time after all. Juvia's going to be fine after that.

But, I almost forgot about Lyon. Of course, he would do this. _They_ could do this. They would do anything just to destroy everything I care about.

And this time, it's h _er_.

"Then let's talk about it outside."

When she says that, I thought she's kidding, but then she stands and burst outside of her room. I don't want to, but I have no choice but to stand as well and follow her. As we make way outside, I see the other orphans, pointing and whispering with each other, but Juvia clearly doesn't care.

The two of us reach outside and Juvia stops where no one is around. She then faces me. Her eyes are red. She asks as calmly as she could. "How long does Juvia have left?"

I knew that is the first question. The question I don't want to answer the most.

I look away.

 _Lie_.

You need to lie, Gray. That's the best decision you could do this time.

But is it really?

I feel breathless even though I wasn't really breathing hard. Probably because the moment I tell her, everything is going to change. If I tell her, it's going to have a big impact on her life. And on mine.

I clench my fist and brace myself, hoping that she did too.

Then I answer, "A day."


	10. Chapter 09 :: The Invitation

**CHAPTER 09 :: The Invitation**

After I have told her the answer she wanted to know, Juvia left and went back inside the orphanage without saying anything much. I tried to offer her comfort, but she said that she wanted to be alone and needed time to think.

Who can blame her? In anyone's perspective - even in my kind - human lives are really short. But even so, they are rational being who enjoy doing the things they love for the little amount of time they have.

And still, I take that time away from Juvia.

I cannot be forgiven. Even so, I decided that this time, I'd try my best to atone. No matter what the cost.

I was about to greet Juvia first thing in the morning the next day when I saw her already standing outside the orphanage, as if waiting for somebody.

Maybe she is, since she was wearing the kind of clothes that she usually wore when she gone on a date with her first eight boyfriends.

I materialized next to her. She didn't even seem surprise to see me. "You're early, Gray." Juvia smiles, but her eyes don't. "Well, Juvia somehow knows you'd be."

I can't believe she's starting such a normal conversation, as if everything that happens yesterday was just a dream.

Perhaps, that's how Juvia wants it to be. She wants everything to be _normal_. To the way it should be.

Then, for her sake, I'd play along a bit.

"What about you? Aren't you early today too?" I ask. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes." She answers. "Juvia have a date."

Her cheeks get red a little and I feel kinda frustrated. I mean, she doesn't have a heart right now and yet, someone's still capable of making her blush? What kind of man is he?

"Really?" I try to stay cool. "Who is he? What does he look like? And how come I never heard about him?"

I know. I know. I'm being too curious even though this is not my business. But I don't understand, at the moment, I feel anger, frustration, and worriedness at the same time. I don't even know if to whom these feelings are directed. I can't think clearly.

No, probably, I am thinking too much.

That's why I barely heard it when she speaks. "It's you."

My head snaps quickly to look at her. "What?"

"It's Gray." Juvia repeats in a low voice. "Juvia want to have a date with Gray."

I can feel my whole face burning. My head would probably explode right now if that's scientifically possible. It gets worse as Juvia reaches out and takes my hand in hers.

"Juvia have rules though." She says.

I silently breath in and out to calm myself and steady my Hoarder's heart, which I never knew had the ability to beat this fast. "T-tell me…" Oh, God. I can't believe I stutter.

Juvia bites her lower lip, which definitely didn't help me relax. "First," She says and I try to focus. Really. "Until the date ends… the topic about yesterday should be left alone…."

 _Oh_.

So, she's thinking about it too.

"Second, on this date, Juvia will be the only one that will decide on everything. Gray should just follow Juvia's lead."

That one's easy. I don't even know what a date is supposed to be.

"Lastly," Juvia continues, "Gray needs to act as if he's _human_."

I suddenly remember that Lyon once told me that humans act out based on their hearts even though they have the most brilliant mind among other species.

I don't understand at first, but I think I do now.

I need to act as a human, right? Then, might as well think as one.

So I said, "Okay."


	11. Chapter 10 :: The Decision

**CHAPTER 10 :: The Decision**

Juvia takes me to the amusement park. It doesn't surprise me actually. Throughout the years of Hoarding, amusement parks rank the third in the most common places lovers go to on a date, and – not to mention – the most common place to break up (though I won't tell that to Juvia).

"This isn't going to work." I tell her first hand as we arrived.

"Why?" She asks, though I knew that she knows what I'm talking about.

Still, I said it. "Nobody can see me." I don't exactly know how I made Juvia saw me, so I don't know how I could do it with every human right now.

"Juvia already told Gray, right?" She says. "Gray needs to act like a human. And remember, a human can be _seen_ by other humans."

"But, Juvia..."

"It's okay." Juvia assures me. "Juvia doesn't care if other people think she's going crazy. All Juvia wants today is to have fun with Gray."

I am certain that I want to argue more. But the way she says it makes me want to forget what others will think as well. That's right. All that matters now is we are together.

So, I let her lead the way and we forget the world.

Just kidding.

Of course that's impossible. Whenever we are about to take a ride, the ticket attendant would stare weirdly at Juvia as she says that she wants _two_ tickets.

"Are you sure?" They would ask.

"Yes." Juvia would say in a straight face, and I'm the one getting embarrass.

It happens for all the rides up until the last one.

The legendary Ferris-wheel.

"Are you sure you want _two_ tickets?" The Ferris-wheel ticket attendant asks Juvia.

She sighs, a little frustrated now, and says with the same voice she was using since earlier. "Yes. Two Tickets. I'm sure."

Still raising his eyebrow, the ticket attendant gives her two tickets and we enter the booth, or to be more precise, Juvia enters _alone_ \- according to everyone who saw.

They must be thinking that she is a mad woman who was dumped by her boyfriend.

Well, _whatever_.

Juvia sits on the other side of the booth, directly opposite of me. She stays quiet for I don't know how long. I don't say anything either. I don't exactly know what to say.

"Ferris-wheel." Juvia finally says. "The last ride in every love story. It's so cliché, right?"

She is looking out the window. I stare outside too, so we are looking at the same scene. "Yeah." I agree. "Though, if you know that, why did you choose this to be our last ride?"

"Because it fits this scene."

I turn my gaze back to her and she's already looking. We hold each other's eyes for almost a minute, then she look away again. "This… is probably the last time the two of us will be together after all."

How straightforward. It feels like she's not the one speaking.

Is it because she doesn't have a heart? Or just because she finally learns how to be strong enough to say things she really meant to say?

"Did you…. have fun?" I ask.

"Juvia did." She says, slightly smiling. "Even though Juvia doesn't have a heart right now, she knows… that she really had fun today with Gray."

The sun hits the window of the booth and the rays illuminate Juvia's face. Her blue eyes shift from the window to mine. They sparkle like the ocean under the afternoon sky.

I love the ocean.

"Gray." Juvia says softly. "J-juvia knows that she doesn't have much time left, so this is going to be selfish. Juvia also knows that Gray might not believe her because she doesn't have a heart right now. But… Juvia knows what she's feeling is real."

Juvia breathes in. "So, Gray, please believe Juvia. She is - ."

"Juvia."

I interrupt and Juvia stop talking. She seems shock.

 _I'm sorry_ , Juvia. But please don't.

I already made my decision from the beginning. If you say those words, I won't be able to let you go.

"You know, Juvia." I say. "I had fun today too. No. Actually, this is the first time I had so much fun."

 _I won't make the same mistake again._

 _Never again._

I lean in from where I am sitting and reach out. I take her hand in both of mine. "Juvia." I rub my thumb into the back of her palm. I can feel electricity passes between the two of us.

"Juvia. The truth is, meeting you… is probably the best thing that happens to my life." I speak. "I'm really grateful to have met you. And I won't let anything….. or anyone…. take that away from me. Juvia, I will protect you. I won't make the same mistake again. Not with you."

"Juvia doesn't understand." She says. "What _mistake_?"

Juvia, I don't even deserve you. Everything I touch got destroyed by my own hands. So please, don't let me destroy you too.

With every determination I had, I grab my own heart out of my chest in one swift motion. A white crystallize heart, just like every new hearts we make.

Juvia's eyes widen. "T-that's…"

"It's my heart." I say.

"It's… beautiful." Juvia says, awed. "It looks like it's made of ice." She then turns to me, confused. "But why did Gray show it to Juvia?"

I smile sadly at her. "I told you, I will protect you."

Before Juvia can react again, I thrust my heart into her chest. She gasps sharply, not in pain, but in terror.

"Wh-what did you do!?" She cries, catching her breath.

"I can't let you die, Juvia." For that moment, all the feelings I have for her… all the feelings I've collected up until now that I hadn't realized or given thought to, had become clearer.

Much stronger.

So I confess. "Because I love you."


End file.
